Battle of the Champions
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: Zeno has called for another tournament, however this one won't just involve his universe, or even his multiverse, no. This tournament will be involving whole Dimensions! (Multiple Media's used, each listed inside, if no one cares for the story by chapter two I will Delete this).


**Author's note: That warning within the description is valid, if no one cares enough to either review, or favorite/follow, by chapter two, I will erase this. I have too much else to worry about feeling guilty over without this little guy bothering me too. But not to worry, I will keep the first two chapters around for future use, after HOV finishes up, and right when I start getting to the Reboot of ROFEA maybe ;). Anyway, the universes used are as follows.**

 **U1: DC Universe. Contenders include: Joker, Batman, SUPERMAN, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and Lex Luther.**

 **U2: Maximum Ride Universe. Contenders: Max, Fang, Dylan, Angel, and 1 Ari clone. (Note, happens sometime during the events of MR:Nevermore)**

 **U3: Empty universe with only the arena.**

 **U4: Alien/Predator Series. Contenders: Ripley, Dutch, Wolf, Random Xenomorph that has been tamed to an extent, and UNDISCLOSED?!**

 **U5: Dishonored Series. Contenders: Corvo Attano, Emily Kaldwin, Daud, and Delilah. (Note, Delilah's power has been restricted by the Outsider, who is not participating)**

 **U6: Undertale. (Note, timelines have blended together here). Contenders: Sans, Chara, Undyne the Undying, Pacifist Frisk, and Omega Flowey (Powers Restricted)**

 **U7: Dragon Ball Universe: Contenders: Vegeta, GOKU, Gohan, and...GOLDEN FRIEZA!? (Note, Brought back by Beerus for the Tournament)**

 **U8: Gag Universe. Contenders: Spongebob (really), Invader Zim, Timmy Turner (yep), Dib, Mandark, and Dexter**

 **U10: Danny Phantom. Contenders: Danny, Vlad, Technus, and ANOTHER UNDISCLOSED!**

 **U11: Avatar the Last Airbender. Contenders: Aang, Katara, Suki, and Zuko. (Note, Happens post ending, pre-Korra.)**

 **U12: Yandere Simulator. Contender: Only one, Yandere-Chan. (Note, certain "Powers" have been enabled for her use. ;) hehe)**

 **Spectators: All Undertale boss monsters except Sans and Alphys, Genocide-Alphys, Other Z-warriors, Sam & Tucker, Iggy and Gazzy, Gaz, Flash, Robin, Green Lantern John Stewart, Ember, Jeb, The Outsider, The Heart, Gaster, Asriel, Cosmo, Wanda, Ty-lee, Harley Quinn, and Dee-Dee.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, let's get on to the setup.**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the aforementioned medias. However I do own the plot of this story.**

Beerus, was intrigued to say the least. "And your sure Lord Zeno is allowing this?" He asked, and the pale man in the green hood responded with a nod.

"Your, "Lord Zeno" has graciously allowed this, in fact, not long after the discovery of other Dimensions, he _demanded_ it. I've already set it up with some of the other supreme deities of the more powerful and interesting universes, I only have a few more to commune with, if you don't wish to participate, I'm sure your _Brother_ would be more than happy..." He trailed off, and saw the smirk and thumbs up that Beerus' servant, Whis, gave him.

"Now I didn't say that! Don't be rash now er...What's your name again?" He said quickly.

He gave a half smirk. "Call me the Specter." Beerus nodded, committing the name to memory. "So, how about I go with you to these other Dimensions, could be interesting...?" He asked.

"Certainly, lets leave now, still many worlds to get too, yours is only the 18,000th in terms of things." Specter said, standing up.

"Whis, go get that Goku fellow and his friends, also do me a favor and bring me Frieza from the underworld, he could be useful here."

"Yes Lord Beerus." Whis said, and he disappeared. "Now. Shall we?" The Specter asked, holding out a hand for Beerus to grab. Beerus took it, and they were off.

 _Several hours later, Universe 12, Dimension 32_

"We are very glad that you decided to join us, Mrs. Aishi." Beerus said, granting the Katana wielding school-girl a bow.

She hefted the aforementioned Katana onto her shoulder, and looked skeptical. "So if I win, I'll be given wish from an all powerful Dragon?" She asked, tonelessly despite her skeptical look.

"Yes." Beerus reaffirmed. "Perhaps you need reassurance that I'm telling the truth." He floated upwards and extended a claw towards a gym teacher that was commanding a group of male students to to push ups. With a flick of a claw she was suddenly atomized.

"Now, I come from the very Multiverse that the Dragon exists in. What say you now?" Anyo was in awe for a moment, and a spark of emotion cut across her face: Surprise. It was gone in an instant, and only Beerus could see it, though he took no notice, but it was there.

"Deal." She said, looking at him. Then, a horrible grin appeared on her face, and she thought. _"Using this Dragon I can get Senpai to be mine and mine alone, and maybe I'll be able to convince it too free me from this constantly resetting prison!"_

"But first." She said, putting up a finger, and dropping the disturbing grin. "I need to prepare, weapons to grab, and er...things to get." The schoolgirl ran off, leaving a bewildered Beerus. "What an interesting universe." Beerus said aloud. Then he heard multiple screams coming from inside the building, and caught Anyo suddenly appearing on the roof, stained with blood and clutching a knife. He vaguely heard her shout, "Hey Midori!", and then another scream and she was gone.

Beerus waited another moment, before she came out, a new strange power wafting off of her, like a river was being contained by a dam with a hole in it, and a stream was pouring out. She was also twitching. **"Lets go"** Her voice, while still girly, came out dark and twisted, frankly it scared Beerus.

"...Right." Beerus didn't even attempt to grab her hand, he just put a finger on her, and together they warped away...

 _Multiverse 18, Universe 7_

Frieza was not happy. Vegeta didn't seem so either. Goku was the only who tried to mend things. "C'mon guys! Can't you two get along just fro the Tournament?" He said, grabbing them both in a wide hug, and pulling the Ice Tyrant, and the Saiyan Prince way to close than they needed to be.

"Let go of me or I will kill you, Monkey." Frieza said coldly. Vegeta shared his sentiment. "There's something we can agree on, Kakarot. Now let us down before I help him kill you." Vegeta stated darkly.

Goku released his two teammates reluctantly. "Alright, but remember no fighting or evil schemes during the Tournament OK?" He asked, looking at Frieza pointedly. "Tch, whatever. When I win my wish will be to destroy you two apes so I can get back to ruling the Galaxy in peace, then it's off to Immortality for me!" Frieza said darkly, and Goku was reminded how, if their universe won, Beerus had promised Frieza his life back.

Gohan walked up, followed by Whis. "OK guys, Whis here says it's time, Beerus-Sama and the 'Specter' guy have finished getting the other Universes' contenders, and they're eager to start the Tournament." He said, pointedly ignoring Frieza.

"Yes." Whis affirmed. "Now if everyone would just place there hands somewhere on me, preferably my shoulders or arms, we can set off!" He smiled.

Goku tightened the bag on his belt, and put his hand on Whis' shoulder, followed by Frieza touching his left arm with his tail meanwhile crossing his own arms, Vegeta put his hand on the opposite shoulder, and Gohan put his hand on Whis' back. Together they warped off, meanwhile the other Z-warriors that were going to watch headed off on a special world-hopping shuttle.

 _Undisclosed area of empty space save for a massive domed arena and several hotel like structures on the outside of it._

Team Dragonball all appeared on a platform not far from the circular arena, and Goku was the first to survey the area immediately around them, looking for strong fighters. He sensed many energies, few were really strong, but all too many felt evil. _"This is going to be fun!"_ Was his immediate thought.

He glanced to his left and saw what appeared to be a yellow sea-sponge, an alien that looked straight from a cartoon, and a pint-sized kid with orange hair who was nagging at a blonde-haired girl, while a dark haired boy swooned over her.

To his left was a Yellow flower that looked straight at him with piercing, evil eyes, a small child who didn't seem to have any eyes, a skeleton that was hugging another skeleton and looked on the verge of crying-however that worked-and a teen that looked similar to the child in terms of appearance, the only differences being the age and size differences, and the fact that she wore a striped shirt with green and yellow on it rather than one with blue and purple.

And right across from him was a bigger looking man in a red and blue jumpsuit. He was the one Goku had heard about from Whis, he was apparently strong enough to land a punch on Beerus when the God of Destruction had first come to see just how strong Specter's universe was! He was the one Goku wanted to fight most.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" A voice boomed, from speakers around the arena as multiple humans filled the stands. "IF YOU'LL ALL SETTLE IN, WE WILL ANNOUNCE OUR FIRST FIGHT!" The female voice boomed.

"OK! First up, Maximum Ride versus Technus!

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed, here are some rules that will be handed out to the contestants next chapter, and you'll get our first crossover fight. I may actually continue this without support, it's just really fun! But support is still requested, but I will extend the deadline, its now chapter three.**

 **Rules:**

No outside fighting.

No outside help, the powers, weapons or items, that you bring in with you are what you get.

If you are knocked out of the fifty-foot ring, you are out!

Judges have the right to change the rules as they go along in order to make things more interesting.

Theft of items from other universes is allowed, only if you don't cause outside fighting.

Attempting to steal the Super Dragon balls is prohibited!

Murdering your opponent is allowed as long as they don't forfeit first, they will be brought back by the Earth Dragon at the end of the Tournament.

 _ **Any**_ _violation of these rules will result in your immediate disqualification!_

Judges: Beerus, Whis, the Specter, and, on occasion, Zeno and The Outsider.


End file.
